Raven
by Monolu13
Summary: This is the life of my OC, Raven. I'm begging you to read it, kay? Please? *puppy eyes* Rated T for slight (and I mean slight) swearing. NOTE: This is more of an outline. Despite the fact I won't write a longer story !


Monolu: AH HI YES IMMA SPAZ PROBLEM EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Capitol: Please ignore her. I think she might've eaten some cookies.

Monolu: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU I DIDN'T! I ISH ALWAYS LIKE THIS!

Dimitri: *facepalm* Dude… calm down.

Monolu: NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR~~~~~~~~!

Capitol: *sighs* Disclaimer-

Monolu: OMG HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT I OWN POKÉMON YOU ALL ARE CRAI CRAI LOLWAT.

Dimitri and Capitol: *headdesk*

* * *

It was dark. The wind blew with a mournful lament. An old, broken-down orphanage stood alone in front of a single, flickering street-lamp. A far-off siren wailed in the distance. The smell of exhaust was heavy in the damp, musky air. A sole figure stood in the darkness. The young girl turned and glared at the orphanage with smoldering, crimson eyes. In her arms, a small, turtle-like creature was bundled. It's warm, coal-black eyes rimmed with a pale yellow peered up at the ebony-haired girl. Its green skin was also pale, paler than a normal Turtwig's. Its slightly hooked beak opened as it let out a worried squeak.

"Tur?"

"We'll be fine, Turtwig." The girl, Raven, assured her partner in an unusually gruff voice. And with that, the shadowy figure darted away from the orphanage, no, prison, that she had lived in for the past ten years of her life.

* * *

Two months later found Raven and her newly evolved Grotle and her freshly caught Eevee and Venonat battling with a trainer and his Bibarel and Wormadam.

"Venonat, use Confusion!" The small furry, purple bug squealed in a quavering voice, it's fangs flashing in the piercing light of the sun. It's large red eyes, reminiscent of those of it's trainer, glowed a brilliant blue as the Bibarel was lifted up into the air with a sharp, deep-throated cry of pain. The gargantuan creature fell to the ground, exhausted and defeated. The opposing trainer returned his fainted partner and admitted defeat, albeit begrudgingly. As Raven turned to congratulate her small Pokémon, Venonat was enveloped in an impenetrable white light.

"V-Veno…nat?"

The light retreated back into Venonat, or rather, Venomoth. Raven grinned and whispered ever so softly, "Congrats, Venomoth."

* * *

Almost a year had gone by. Bundled tightly in a dark, silkily padded winter coat, Raven trudged through the deep snow-banks. Her Eevee padded beside, nonplussed by the blizzard that bombarded them with large chunks of ice melded with hard-packed snow. They were searching for the Icy Rock.

The duo forced their way through a thick group of trees and halted abruptly. Before them was a medium-sized rock or a small boulder, covered in a thick coat of ice. "Is this it?" Raven queried, a little disappointed. She had been expecting some gigantic boulder made of multi colored sheets of ice that sent specks of color beaming throughout the area as the sun and/or moon shone down on it.

"Ee!" Her fallow furred, fox-like Pokémon cried as she bounded towards the legendary stone.

"Eevee! Wait!" Raven cried before stumbling after the small creature. A blinding light yet again pierced the crisp air as Eevee joyously smashed her face into the stone. Looking back on it, Raven laughed as her Eevee, nay, Glaceon snapped at her to shut up. But then, it was a thing of wonder when that Glaceon stepped out of the whiteness.

* * *

Two years later, a 13-year-old Raven stood triumphantly as she was recorded into the Kanto Hall of Fame. She now had three regions under her belt: Sinnoh, Kanto, and Johto. Her team, which had never changed since she had first caught them, was her beloved Torterra, Glaceon, Venomoth, Quagsire, Noctowl, and Absol. Over the course of her journey, she had met a worthy rival who had called himself Seven. Raven couldn't help but thank the silver-lavender haired, steely-eyed boy whom had helped her to grow stronger. She could hear a snicker from her Torterra, and instantly, Raven's pale face flushed. "SHUT UP!" She cried in abash.

* * *

Torterra and Emboar had always gotten along, ever since they had first met. So had Glaceon and Flareon. And Venomoth and Butterfree. And Quagsire and Raichu and so on and so forth. But as for their trainers, well… that was a different story.

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR ARCEUS-DAMNED MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Raven bellowed with a deafening screech, her face a bright red from anger, embarrassment at being caught listening to As Long As You Love Me, and who knows what else.

"Oh, yeah? With what, your Beiber-riddled Ipod?" Seven taunted, a malicious grin stretching across his face as his temperamental rival turned even more scarlet in the face. Raven's eyes narrowed and her teeth ground against each other as she tried to hold in her anger. The truth was, she knew she was going to break down sobbing in about a minute from her hopelessness. And her Pokémon knew that. Yet for some reason, they weren't helping her.

Raven only liked that one song of Beiber's. She liked it because it reminded her that no matter what, her Pokémon would always stick by her side. As everyone else left her behind, they would stay. And it also gave her hope that maybe one day, she could tell Seven how she felt about him. She liked Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift for similar reasons. Most of her favorite songs, however, were depressing or hard rock. She especially loved Coldplay and the Hives.

Raven didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face until she fell to her scuffed knees. Seven, after getting over his initial shock, bent down next to her.

"Hey, Rave. You know I was only teasing, right? You just don't strike me as the kind of girl to like Beiber." He muttered softly, a fair shade of pink dusted across his face as he tentatively placed his hand on her thin shoulder.

"I only like it because it reminds me of something I hope to do someday." His rival whispered. She looked up at him with a blotched, tear-stained face, a small smile gracing her features, Seven's breath caught in his throat and that small blush grew to a vibrant blaze. "I'm not _that_ mainstream." She teased him lightly and, on impulse, gently tapped his nose with her pianist's fingers, a rare, soft, almost childish giggle passing through her lips.

* * *

Raven, now 17, stood as she watched Seven go on. Finally, he had beaten her. After all these years, Seven had surpassed her. And Raven hadn't even given him some slack. It didn't matter that she wouldn't be able to say she had conquered the Unova League. All that mattered to her was the kiss that still lingered on her lips from right after their battle. At that moment, all that could possibly bring Raven down melted away at the thought that Seven returned her feelings for him and that he cared. And trust me, that was all that mattered to Seven, as well.

* * *

Monolu: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I LIKE THE SECOND-TO-LAST ONE BEST! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHH!

Oh, and if you don't know who the Hives are, look up Hate to Say I Told You So by the Hives. That's one of their best songs, in my opinion.

I don't care if you hate it or like it or love it or don't give two shits about it I just want you pee-oh-pels to review and tell me what you think about it!


End file.
